Ayer no es hoy
by Anyy
Summary: Solo será sexo Jacob, sabes que no puedo darte nada más La voz de aquella Bella embriagada llena su mente y frunce el ceño, normalmente olvida que fue ella la que le propuso aquel juego –que comienza a quemar, o que tal vez siempre a quemado,-a Jacob


….

El Sol entra por el gran ventanal descubierto, iluminando los vasos de licor tirados en el piso, iluminando también la vieja mesita de centro adornado por un sostén, los pantalones raídos en el suelo, un zapato, una camisa de hombre… y los ilumina a ellos, a los dos amantes que duermen en la cama matrimonial con las sabanas enredadas y la expresión relajada.

Hasta que ella abre los ojos, al principio observa su alrededor frunciendo el ceño pero poco a poco recuerda dónde y con quién está y no puede evitar sonreír y lanzarle una mirada fugaz a su compañero antes de levantarse y estirarse reprimiendo un bostezo y jalando con ella, la suave sabana blanca, camina hacia el baño, en el camino toma su sostén de la mesita y los viejos pantalones raídos del suelo.

Y cuando sale del baño –ahora con el sostén y el pantalón puestos- camina hacía la cafetera desvencijada que descansa en una horilla del cuarto, tropezando en el camino con las botellas vacías de licor y no puede más que bufar indignada y volver a maldecir su poco equilibrio, y no, no se preocupa por despertar a su acompañante porque él siempre duerme como una roca y ni un derrumbe podría despertarlo, piensa.

El café sabe amargo en su boca y quema un poco su lengua pero no hace más que una pequeña mueca antes de volver a tomar, eso no es algo que haría su antigua yo, que jamás tomaría café, _«__pero su antigua yo ya no existe__»__,_ recuerda con amargura. Su nueva yo ha comenzado a tomarle el gusto desde hace unos cuantos meses atrás, el gusto a su sabor amargo, su color, el pequeño vapor que hace… todo eso le gusta y no puede evitar sentirse extraña, ¿Cómo no? si hace poco todo lo que le caracterizaba a dejado de impórtale, ahora bebe café, pero también alcohol –una margarita, vino blanco, una cerveza de la esquina- a todo le ha agarrado el gusto.

_«Has madurado, eso no es malo» _rememora lo que él suele decirle para hacerla sentir mejor y no puede evitar sonreír ante la ironía, no, ella no siente que haya madurado, ni tampoco cree que el cambio sea del todo bueno y es que piensa que más bien, volvió a renacer, –y lo dice en serio, eso es lo que piensa- que la antigua Bella ha muerto y que en su lugar se ha quedado otra persona que disfruta del café quemando su lengua, que hace cosas sin pensarlo, que se sube a motos sin casco puesto y que le quiere de cierta manera a él y llegando a este punto no puede evitar fruncir el ceño y cerrar los ojos, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas inunden su rostro. No, lo último no es del todo cierto, no cree que lo siga queriendo más que ayer ni que lo vaya a querer menos que mañana.

Y no, no es porque él sea feo, ni porque lo único que busque de él sea olvidar, ni siquiera el hecho de que él sea unos años menor que ella, ni su mal comportamiento, ni su forma de tratarla siquiera, de hecho Jacob tiene todo para enamorarla, su mirada, sus risas, los momentos que pasan juntos, los besos que comparten « y que queman» piensa cerrando sus ojos, los besos de Jacob queman como leña en una chimenea, y sabe que si su corazón no estuviese tan herido y pisoteado se enamoraría de Jacob sin dudarlo, se enamoraría de su carácter tan juguetón, de su ojos brillosos, de su sonrisa que engancha y que inevitablemente la hacen sonreír, de sus brazos apretando su pequeña figura…

Y se odia – y por más que trata, ese sentimiento jamás se va, ese y la culpa- se odia porque siente que se está llevando todo de Jacob, su calor, sus sonrisas, su alma… y que lo está dejando seco como ella y entonces piensa que podrían ser la pareja perfecta porque ninguno tendría ya nada porque vivir. Pero tampoco se puede separar de él –porque es como una droga- y de todos modos trata de gritarle aunque sus labios jamás se abren, de que se aleje de ella, de que jamás será correspondido como él espera, pero en esos momentos él la abraza con más fuerza y comienza a susurrarle cuanto la ama.

E inevitablemente –tampoco es que haga mucho para detener su impulso- lo observa dormir, la boca ligeramente abierta haciendo amago de sonrisa, el moreno brazo derecho cayendo inerte a un costado de la cama y el torso desnudo. Y anhela levantarse y correr a su lado para despertarlo a besos, pero en cambio toma una vez más de su tasa de café y desea huir de aquel destartalado cuarto de hotel, pero no quiere ni tampoco puede porque no sabe en donde diablos terminó su blusa.

_«Solo será sexo Jacob, sabes que no puedo darte nada más» _ La voz de aquella Bella lastimada y embriagada llena su mente y frunce el ceño, normalmente olvida que fue ella la que le propuso aquel juego –que comienza a quemar, o que tal vez siempre a quemado- a Jacob cuando la beso aquel día de enero y él sonrío y metió su mano por debajo de su camiseta morada, y aunque no lo dice ni lo dirá, ella sabe que para Jacob esto que tienen es más que sexo, porque su mirada, su retozo, sus palabras entrecortas lo delatan, pero se conforma, -siempre lo ha hecho- con las migajas que ella le deja. _«La vida es una mierda, una verdadera mierda» _recuerda que él le dijo alguna vez en un bar cuando las copas habían ya nublado sus sentidos y Bella solo le acaricio el rebelde cabello con una mueca de tristeza, ¿Cómo no? Sí Jacob tiene razón, la vida es mierda para ella y para él, para ambos, para lo suyo que no es suyo ¿o sí? No, porque sabe que ella y Jacob funcionarían, porque se complementan mejor que nadie, porque sabe entenderla y ella sabe entenderlo, porque ambos quieren pero a la vez no, porque sus dedos entrelazados se ven bien juntos, porque cuando está a su lado siente que tiene a su propio Sol. Pero desgraciadamente ese funcionaran quedara en él hubiera –y no por la culpa de Jacob, aunque quisiera que sí, eso haría todo más fácil- si no suya y de su corazón que parece aferrarse al amor imposible, que la absorbe, que la ciega, que parece solo latir por _él_, Edw... pero se obliga a no terminar la oración y dejar el nombre incompleto porque entonces si la termina, volverá a llorar y querrá regresar el pasado y deseara que Jacob sea otro y no quiere pensar todo eso en aquel momento, aunque no puede evitar pensar también que ahora le es más fácil controlar su dolor.

—¿Aun hay de ese rico café nena?—cuestiona la voz masculina de su amante y la aludida levanta la cabeza y sonríe a Jacob que sin vergüenza alguna se levanta de su cama y se estira haciendo que los músculos de su espalda se contraigan y Bella se ruboriza a pesar de que lo ha visto muchas veces así.

—ponte algo Jacob—murmura, el aludido sonríe y alzándose de hombros camina hacia la destartalado cafetera y se sirve una taza de café antes de sentarse frente a la chica y jalar una de las cobijas de la cama para por fin taparse.

—Ayer no te molestaba para nada que yo estuviera desnudo—dice divertido y ella sonríe feliz.

—Ayer no es hoy—murmura sintiéndose estúpida, pero es que tenerlo así frente a ella evita que piense algo mejor.

—Ni tampoco mañana, Bella ese a sido el comentario menos imaginativo que te he escuchado decir…—pero ella ya no le escucha. Porque entonces _«Ayer no es hoy »_ resuena en su cabeza como una dulce melodía que instintivamente llena su alma de una extraña alegría. —Bella ¿me estas escuchando, te sucede algo?—cuestiona él, zarandeándola con suavidad.

—sí, yo… estoy bien—murmura la castaña y el moreno frunce el ceño.

—No sabes cuanto desearía que fuese cierto—concuerda con ella—no sabes cuanto me gustaría que tu fueses feliz—Bella frunce el ceño.

—Soy feliz, lo soy a tu lado.

—No—dice con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en las motitas de polvo que se cuelan por la ventana—No lo eres, no al menos tanto como lo fuiste con… bueno, como lo fuiste antes—susurra evitando decir también el nombre de _él, _y Bella frunce el ceño y acercando su mano acaricia la barbilla de Jacob. Porque sabe que no es del todo cierto, porque la felicidad que siente ahora al lado del chico es diferente a la que tenia antes, pero no por eso menos especial o fuerte. Llena su alma y hace que olvide todo su pasado y hace que finja que es Bella y que está completa y es mujer y es amada.

—No digas eso… yo jamás he sido más feliz—aclara y no es del todo mentira, porque desde que Jacob la ama como lo hace y despierta a su lado sintiendo su brazo apretando su cintura de verdad que se siente otra Bella, una diferente y única y feliz, muy feliz, entonces inevitablemente se da cuenta, así de la nada, que tal vez jamás pueda separarse de Jacob. Y el pensamiento le atosiga y la confunde.

—Ya… —murmura él y ella le observa antes de separar su mano lentamente de la barbilla del chico.

—¿Jacob?—sabe que algo a cambiado, en el ambiente, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo que de repente parece tenso.

—Funcionaríamos y tú lo sabes, si tan sólo tu me…

—Calla—dice Bella cerrando los ojos dolida, esto es lo más difícil: el despertar y volver al mundo real, y volver a ser sólo amigos—Tú sabes que…

—Que tendría razón Bella, eso es lo que sé. Que tú y yo funcionaríamos si tú quisieras—entonces ella le observa de nuevo y descubre en su mirada la intensidad y veracidad de sus palabras y en suspiro destensa su cuerpo.

—Sí, funcionaríamos en otras circunstancia, en otro momento, tal vez en enero caluroso o en treinta y uno de febrero, siendo tu francés y yo inglesa, siendo otra persona, pero no ahora…

—Porque tu no quieres, si tan sólo dejaras los recuerdos atrás yo…

—No quiero escucharlo Jacob—lo interrumpe Bella y el suspira enojado.

—Eso es lo que más duele Bella—murmura, ella suspira de nuevo—que tú no quieras escucharlo y que yo en cambio quiera gritártelo mil y un veces hasta que lo entiendas.

—Nosotros somos amigos Jacob, eso se nos da bien.

—Ya, porque esto que hacemos nosotros hacen los amigos ¿verdad Bella?—y ella baja la cabeza dolida, porque Jacob tiene razón, ellos dejaron de ser amigos hace mucho tiempo aunque tampoco son novios o amantes, están en el limbo, sin saber que hacer, se quedaron en la transición de una cosa a otra sin dejar de ser completamente una o la otra. —Yo jamás te haría daño Bella—jura y ella sabe que es cierto, él jamás le haría daño.

Porque todo seria menos complicado si ella de verdad quisiera, porque podrían besarse y amarse como nadie más y susurrarse palabras al oído y recostarse en la arena de la playa y contar estrellas para después pedir mil deseos.

—Lo siento Jacob—dice sin saber que más decir.

Y un silencio incomodo les invade aplastándolos y la tasa de café se olvida fría en la mesita.

Entonces él se levanta y acercándose a ella la toma de la mano obligándola a levantase para estrecharla en sus brazos, es un abrazo que ambos necesitan, que ambos anhelan.

Y Jacob levanta su cabeza tomándola por la barbilla y obliga a los ojos chocolate encontrase con los oscuros, y las palabras sobran porque ambos saben lo que sigue.

Entonces sus labios se encuentran y las lenguas se entrelazan en un fiero ataque de posesión y él acaricia el sostén de la chica y ella los omoplatos de él. Entonces el aire ya no es necesario y los _habríamos funcionado _ya no existen y Bella reafirma su conclusión, ya no podría vivir sin aquellos momentos, si su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sin sus labios gastando los suyos. Entonces cuando se separan acalorados él pega su frente con la de ella y se quedan así, estáticos, unidos, siendo uno solo.

—Te amo—murmura él aunque sabe que las palabras están de más.

Pero la forma en la que lo dice –tan diferente a todas las anteriores- más real como si aquella afirmación saliese de lo más profundo de su ser, es lo que hace a la castaña estremecerse.

Y sin meditarlo ni esperarlo se da cuenta que ella también, que le ama. Y compara aunque sabe que no es necesario, -ya nada es necesario-. Ese amor que siente por Jacob por el que siente por Edward –cuyo nombre aun duele recordar- y descubre que ambos son tan diferentes que es imposible tal comparación. Porque a Jacob lo quiere siendo él: grosero, astuto, rebelde, lo quiere de mañana y noche, lo quiere así apretado a su cuerpo, lo quiere lejos pero también cerca, lo quiere siendo Bella, lo quiere tanto como a veces lo odia. Lo que siente por él es una amalgama de sentimientos, es como un caleidoscopio de emociones que le ahogan y le llenan y le dejan seca y viva al mismo tiempo.

Y se da cuenta –aunque sabe que siempre lo ha sabido- que funcionaran no con el odioso hubiera, sino con el bienvenido presente, porque quiere intentarlo, porque necesita intentarlo.

Entonces se separa de él con una sonrisa diferente, porque la nueva Bella ha tomado una decisión y muy dentro de ella sabe que es la correcta y sin más comienza a buscar su blusa.

—cámbiate Jacob, date prisa que quiero visitar un poco la ciudad—le ordena y él lo hace, porque también siente algo diferente, porque la siente diferente.

Y ella no se separa de él en todo el día ni su mano suelta la suya, ni deja de sonreírle y besarle.

No son necesarias las palabras, él no las necesita ni ella cree necesario pronunciarlas porque ambos lo saben, algo a cambiado.

Porque ayer no es hoy, porque es un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo.

Y un día simplemente a Bella ya no le duele pronunciar el nombre de Edward ni acordarse de él, porque despertar a un lado de Jacob es lo único que necesita para ser feliz.

***"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**

**Mmm, este es mi primer shot así que estoy realmente nerviosa ¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
